jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meatlug
Meatlug is the name of Fishlegs dragon. Abilities and Skills She has shown to be training very well with Fishlegs to improve her her abilities to be useful against enemies and showing off her skills to the other riders. *'Strength': Meatlug strength is shown to be strong enough to lift her rider up in the air and hold Snoutlout as weight in the air no sign of struggle. Meatlug strength is also shown that if tackle large Viking like Stoick the Vast can make him stun on the ground for while flying full speed. *'Fire': Meatlug's fire attacks are powerful if she eats large boulder to shoot and she can regenerate the fastest of the group. *'Fighting Style': She show to be a good battler by protecting Fishlegs from harm, like using her head to take out a Outcast member and with her very strong tail as a giant bludgeon. Being train by Fishlegs she have learn some skills to be very useful against her enemy's to fight better ways too use her body against her emeny's. *'Gas, & Tail-Bludgeon: '''She'll wait for an enemy to get close enough, then passes gas right in their face to stun them, then use her tail to finish them off. *'Stop, Drop, & Hover': She flies up in the air with her rider, then falls down with great speed. This is also a rescue skill as well. *'Gale Force Gronckle: Meatlug will start spinning at a very high speed using her head and club tail to attack. It's shown to be so powerful, it can knock a Typhoomerang out of the air. *'''Intelligence: Meatlug is shown to be very intelligent by showing to understand when Fishlegs feelings are hurt and the first one to learn hand singles and top of that she even learn a new one that Fishlegs give it a try to save the twins from the tree. She can understand human speech very well like the rider dragons just as good as them. She understood that toothless ate an eel. *'Loyalty': She shows her loyalty to Fishlegs by saving his life and standing with him like he was tied up in the cave she stay right next to him so he won't be alone. *'Immunity:' Due to her diet, Meatlug is not affected by Dragon-Root. *'Endurance': Her skin is made mostly of rock like armor body making her a endurable opponent. She can be hit in the face by Alvin the Treacherous, and still be standing. *'Communication Skills': Meatlug has been trained to understand Fishleg's hand gestures as commands, she has also learned how to recognize her rider's dragon call that acts as a beckon in case her and her rider get's separated. *'Body Slam':She can use her weight to her advantage such as when she pinned down toothless with the help of her extra weight of her heavy rider but stronger dragons can eventually will threw her off *'Senses': Meatlug have shown to have munch stronger sense of smell than a Night Fury . It was proven by finding intruders like Mildew or Alvin. She even found dragon root underground easily. *'Synchronization': She shown to be very lovable to her rider by flying in the air by licking her. Not only that, but they also understand each other very well like most riders and dragons like showing to have some of the same feelings and sining a song together. This shown Meatlug and Fishlegs that really sync having close personalty that proves their great relationship. *'Acrobactics': She reaaly shwon to maneuverability shown to be able to make turns to get around mountains because of her speed on the air makes her slow, balance was shown to be able to stand on her hind legs, and reflex is preety well to recat in time to get out of the way. *'Jaw Strength: '''Her' jaw strength can crush many rocks like shown to be able to crush 'like 12 big rocks. Trivia *Meatlug will appear in ''Jeffrey & Friends learn How To Train A Dragon. *Meatlug gets along with Xion. Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Xion's family Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Mothers Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Toons Category:Avengers Category:Lily's family Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Members of the Resistance